prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Game On, Charles
Game On, Charles is the first episode of Season 6 of ''Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the sixth season premiere and will air June 2nd, 2015. Synopsis Moments after where Season Five Finale left off, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Mona are trapped outside of Charles' dollhouse with nowhere to go and must now deal with an angry tormentor. Just when The Liars thought Charles couldn't get any worse, his games take a more demented and dark turn. As the girls struggle to survive, the puzzle of Charles' story begins to come together. Meanwhile, Ezra, Caleb and Toby continue to fight to find the girls with or without Rosewood P.D.'s help. Spoilers: *According to Janel Parrish, this episode picks up right where the season 5 finale left off and The Liars will be dealing with a very, ''very angry Charles while still trapped in A's Dollhouse .(Source) * The girls will get out at some point in the season but will each have some serious emotional scars as a result of this ordeal.(Source) * Mona will be in some sort of "dirtty hole" freaking out and due to the torture, the fans may get to see a more vulnerable and scared Mona.Source * When Janel was asked what will be the moment or scene in which the PLL premiere breaks twitter she answered: '' "I think the most unexpected moment is actually right in the very first scene of the Season 6 premiere. Something '' '' totally unexpected is revealed in a scene that has already been shown and nobody would have possibly known that'' '' there was another angle to it. But the scene will be replayed and something will be revealed...It changes everything!"Source '' Notes: *Alison will be in this episode. Source *There will be an Emison scene. Source *There will be a Spoby scene. Source *How long 'A' has been planning and building the dollhouse will be revealed. Source *A bathroom will be revealed. Source *On March 31, Chad Lowe tweeted, "Shooting, possibly, one of my favorite sequences for #PLL. Scary stuff..." *Kenneth DiLaurentis will be in this episode. Source *Cindy and Mindy will appear in this episode. Source *According to Marlene, we'll find out who or who used to be in the barrel in this episode. Source Title and Background Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy Trivia *Marlene finished writing the script on March 12, 2015. *The table read was on March 23, 2015. *Filming began March 24, 2015, and wrapped on April 1, 2015. Quotes Featured Music Gallery Behind the Scenes 10843990_426084964210460_393026488_n.jpg IMG 20150314 223310.JPG 11055421_1586798524911270_1685830697_n.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-24-22-20-55.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-24-22-20-30.jpg 10561030_1609159582649140_628931378_n.jpg CA4jYPbWkAEojWU.jpg ItsAshBenzo.png 10665548_1554844801442678_754342865_n.jpg 11049134_1592771487642582_137582817_n.jpg CBBF-suVAAAGTRf.jpg 11084784_679001268892080_209545419_n.jpg 10809582_367366236792479_628711695_n.jpg CBKLSpIUcAA7mhD.jpg CBKLSpRUkAERSWG.jpg CBKLSpfU0AAsiSo.jpg CBHz7rEXEAAnarO.jpg 927378_461776713970615_26211951_n.jpg 11055788_738297862950752_562020792_n.jpg 10727800_1068287426521823_1597616461_n.jpg CBL1BqiW4AA2ocH.jpg CBMt5C9UQAAw9b_.jpg CBG0qa3WQAAwTd4.jpg CBXPBp1WgAANBVF.jpg tumblr_nm3o4oV6X31sfeb4jo1_1280.png 10881968_1656934411193437_953019804_n.jpg 11098305_1400379486946932_816071173_n.jpg 11094478_556448637830553_1663165854_n.jpg 11098475_358317807707585_408335070_n.jpg CBjIKzEUMAA3Cbi.jpg 10584685_1041738602523835_558670216_n.jpg 11208403_1562436130686783_1923037554_n.jpg 11191263_478562502295614_1785738167_n.jpg 11258546_1387357814927771_96819434_n.jpg 11258810_1441052759528947_1123442060_n.jpg 11195800_1595604564045429_2111261311_n.jpg Promotional 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg 6x01-12.jpg 6x01-13.jpg 6x01-14.jpg 6x01-15.jpg 6x01-16.jpg BTS_6x01-01.jpg BTS_6x01-02.jpg BTS_6x01-03.jpg BTS_6x01-04.jpg BTS_6x01-05.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Summer Premiere - 6x01 Official Preview Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x01 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Game on Charles"|Australian Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars “Game On, Charles” 06x01 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x01 Teaser - "Game on, Charles" - Season 6 Episode 1|Teaser #1 Pretty Little Liars Summer Premiere - 6x01 Preview Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c on ABC Family!|Teaser #2 Pretty Little Liars - Season 6 SPOILERS & Marlene's Reaction!-1 PLL SummerOfAnswers Teaser 1 PLL Summer Premiere Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c PLL SummerOfAnswers Teaser 2 PLL Summer Premiere Tuesday, June 2 at 8 7c-0 Pretty Little Liars - Janel Parrish Teases PLL Season 6-0| Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:6A Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Season Category:Upcoming Episodes